Green Tribe
The 'Green Tribe were the original Darwinians and featured promptly in the first game. Due to this, they have the most extensive lore in the games. Behaviour *See Darwinians The Green tribe do not get along with the new Multiwinian tribes and are known at least on one occasion to have attempt genocide against the Blue Tribe and Yellow Tribe, indicating they do not approve of their new variants. The Green Tribe have been known for their kindness in the past, however, they have for one reason or another become less caring about showing kindness to the other tribes. History Pre-Darwinia The Green Tribe are the original pattern of the Darwinians, as they were designed by Dr. Sepulveda and by in turn the Pattern Buffer. They started out as peaceful but curious inhabitants of Darwina. They had their own tales and myths, and their own concept of religion. After accidentally linked his webcam, allowing the Darwinians to see their "Creator" for the first time, they began to worship their creator as a God-like entity. They elected a huge temple and made statues at the Factory. Eventually they tried to contact their creator using a proxy and found information on Darwinia. However, they were not ready for this information. Their next attempt saw them access 3 e-mails containing the Virus and lead to Darwinia being consumed by a virus outbreak. Some of the Darwinians were transformed by the infect Pattern Buffer into Red Darwinians. Dr. Sepulveda managed to save a few Darwinans within the Containment and was left unable to fight back the virus. Darwinia thumb|right|Darwinians on the march With help of the player, the Green Darwinians managed to free Darwinia. The basic Darwinians, however, now had new myths and legends born out of the events that their creator had no doubt they would retell for generations. But the new concept of true death was born, as well as their change in attitudes. They were now bolder and more ambitious. Pre-Multiwinia thumb|right|Green Trine Multiwinians They had access to the landscape tools needed to shape their world. However their peaceful days were over. By creating the Red Darwinians, the Virus had allowed the Darwinians the first taste of killing each other. At first, they were able still gentle creatures and even rushed to the aid of the Red Darwinians. The Red Darwinians had freed themselves of their virus infection and then found themselves targeted by their former Viral allies. The act of kindness displayed by the Green Darwinians, however, became rarer over time as they did not trust the Red Darwinians because of their past. More colours began to emerge over time. It is also said at one point, the Green Tribe experienced in addition their first taste of betrayal when the landscape of the Bards of Madness caused the Yellow Tribe to turn on their former Green Allies. Eventually the End less War began and the Green Darwinians became known as the "green Tribe" of Multiwinians. At The Hard Way, the Green Tribe built what they thought was a secure area to protect themselves from the other tribes - they thought wrong. Multiwinian The Green Tribes days of peace are long over. They now fight the other tribes in order to survive.